Selfish Machines
by is-something-still-scaring-you
Summary: A series of about 13 individual oneshots about Beast Boy and Raven done in kind of an album format. Songs and title based off of Pierce The Veil's "Selfish Machines" album. BBRae with some RobStar if you're lucky.
1. Tracklist

**Hello, this is Izzy. Well, I'll be writing this 13 chapter long fanfic for our favorite little changeling and half-demon. ALL OF THESE ARE SEPARATE ONE-SHOTS WITH NO RELATION TO EACH OTHER.**

**I DO NOT OWN PIERCE THE VEIL, TEEN TITANS, OR DC COMICS.**

**P.S. Most of these aren't based on the meaning of the actual song…I just wanted to use the titles of them just because. :3**

**Well, here's the "tracklist" for said fic. The first chapter "Besitos" will be coming out soon, I promise.**

**-Izzy**

Tracklist:

Besitos

Southern Constellations

The Boy Who Could Fly

Terraphernelia

Fast Times At Jump City High

The New National Anthem

Bulletproof Love

Stay Away From My Friends

I Don't Care If You're Contagious

Disasterology

Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)

The Sky Under The Sea

She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty


	2. Besitos

**HI again. I told you I'd update soon. :-)) Anyways, here is the first chapter to "Selfish Machines". Thank you so much for your continued support. Please review and stay tuned for moooore updates.**

**Once again, thanks!**

**-Izzy**

_Besitos_

"Heeeeey Raaaaaven!" a slightly high, scratchy, and nonetheless pubescent voice squeaked from the sliding doors of the tower. Boisterous footsteps made their way towards the commons room.

The empath named Raven was seated firmly on the couch inhabiting the said commons room as she continued scanning the 900 page or so book in her grip, making no effort to look up or even give any sort of adequate response.

The voice, belonging to a peculiar green teenager who also had a name, that being Beast Boy, groaned loudly and in an over-exaggerated frustration as it once again made an attempt to captivate Raven's attention. "RAAAAAAVEN," it called out, louder this time.

Raven simply crossed her pale legs and turned the page of her book.

_God, why does she do this to me?_ Beast Boy fumed in his innermost thoughts. Now, don't be surprised that the changeling is capable of thinking. Your parents should have told you to expect the unexpected.

With a practically theatrical sigh, Beast Boy let in a massive intake of oxygen as he decided to try one more painstakingly holler.

"RAAAAVEN ROTH!" he screeched as if his whole body was lit aflame. Shutting his eyes nervously, he anticipated the hell that was awaiting him. _Dude, I am so dead. Raven's gonna be so P'Oed_, he mentally facepalmed as he started melting into the spot next to the purple-haired girl. Slowly, he turned to look at her, eyes barely a slit, as he watched his predictions sink into a dreadful reality.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT," Raven demanded, her voice still paced at its usual lack of inflection, only this time, it was raised at slightly higher tone than normal. He could see a monstrous vein protruding in an unearthly fashion on her neck. Her lips were inscribed into a frown that would cause children to hide behind their mothers' skirts, and her now 4 demon eyes were narrowed into slits far tinier than those of a stereotypical Asian's. If she were a 1900s classic cartoon, steam would be raging rampantly out of her small ears. Beast Boy literally had to clamp his hand over his mouth in order to retain the girly screams from spilling out of his mouth. The sight of Raven _that_ pissed was truly terrifying.

"Heh heh, uh…hi," he peeped from underneath his gloves, trembling.

She slammed her book shut and lay it carelessly in her lap.

"What. Do. You. Want," Raven repeated her demanding question with slightly less fury as she tried not to deplete all composure she previously possessed. Her 4 eyes morphed back into 2 as she stared at the babbling boy intently.

"I was just wondering if y-you maybe wanted to..." Beast Boy stammered, glowing a firey tomato red. It wasn't only the fact that Raven had blown up on him.

It was because of her legs.

The empath's cloak was at that moment not concealing any part of her body except for her face, and Beast Boy, being the sad little hormonal teenage boy he was, couldn't help but peek at what Raven's figure had to offer. She represented the perfect hourglass figure with her curves in all the right places; not too heavy or lacking on any part of her torso. Though not as thin as Starfire, Raven's legs were incredibly slender, and in Beast Boy's perspective, looked soft enough to run a hand over…

_Man, I've always liked her, and looks aren't everything, but…wow, I didn't know she was so…hot_, Beast Boy thought a bit hungrily, trying not to display any more red on his face than there already was. He almost slapped himself as his brain continued to speculate on these dirty thoughts. _Duuuude, if she could knew what the hell you were thinking, she'd send you to another dimension, _he cursed. _Stop staring at her legs, stop staring at her legs, stop staring at her legs…_

After 6 or 7 seconds of utter silence and perplexity, Raven cleared her throat a bit ambiguously.

Beast Boy seemed to have understood the notion so he tried to formulate comprehendible words. "I was just thinking that you and I hang out or somethin', ya know…"

"No," she replied as she decided to revert her undivided attention back to her unfinished book.

Beast Boy's ears drooped a little bit as he tried to pull off the most coaxing voice he could possibly muster. "But pleeeease? It'll be lots of fun, I pinky promise!" He did indeed want to spend more time with his long-time crush and teammate, but the other reason for wanting to hang out with her was because his other 3 fellow Titans were occupied at the moment. Cyborg, his first choice, was out at the mall with Bumblebee, and only God knows what they were doing there. Starfire was also at the mall shopping for clothes and frou-frou things many teenage girls adored, and Robin was in the training room training (duh), and even Beast Boy knew it wouldn't be wise to interrupt him.

If one did manage to sneak in there and irritate the crud out of the easily-angered Boy Wonder, though, then God bless their soul.

Raven's gaze never left her book as she turned another page. "I don't do fun," she rasped as her eyes still continued to read.

The green changeling pouted as his rump still remained glued to the couch, never taking his emerald shaded eyes off of her. After about 2 minutes of intense observation, he saw a ghost of a smile escape her porcelain lips and her face illuminate as she flipped yet another page in her obviously fascinating book. He felt himself smile a bit, too after witnessing the most massive discovery of human emotion Raven had shown.

_She's beautiful_, he thought to himself as the empath continued to read, as she was completely oblivious to his eyes watching her every breath and blink. She reminded him of the moon; pale, bright, luminescent, and filled with mysteries. It didn't like showing its real self unless it thought it was alone and dark with everybody sleeping, and even though it was scarred with an infinite amount of craters and imperfections, it was still breathtakingly beautiful.

Just like Raven.

After a few more moments, Raven noticed his lingering eyes never leaving her. "Why are you still here?" she questioned a bit bluntly. Turning red once again, he took his reluctant eyes away from the pale-skinned beauty and focused his utmost attention the floor.

Typical Raven…always wanting to get to the point, he thought to himself with a small chuckle.

"I dunno. I just really wanna hang out with you," he stated primly, a goofy grin washing over his face. "You know you love the attention," he wigged his eyebrows up and down which caused her to roll her eyes herself and put down the book.

"Well, you're just wasting your time," she professed, not even bothering to pick up her book or even look at her conversational partner.

Beast Boy felt himself scoff. "Rae, as long as I'm with you, I'm never wasting my time," he blurted out. Immediately after the last word spewed accidentally out of his big mouth, he face palmed and buried his head in his gloved hands, the red sprawled onto his face there to stay.

Raven herself turned red as well, and all she could think of saying was, "Don't call me Rae."

In order to break the awkwardness that was about to envelope the two into an unwanted hug, Beast Boy inquired through muffled breaths, "Soooo, wanna go to the park?"

"No," was all he heard, and he felt as if someone had castrated him and eaten his remains with a tangy barbecue sauce. _Why did she hate me so much? It's 'cause I'm ugly, isn't it?, _he whimpered, his ears drooping even more.

_Well, sorry Rae for not being the flippy haired "emo" dude with girl arms._

_Wait, what? I'm not ugly! I'm the handsome comedy-relief guy! Of course I'm not ugly, _he boasted arrogantly to himself. _Man, I'm good._

Not wanting to partake into an argument with himself, he decided to carry on the conversation with his beloved half-demon goddess. "But why not?" he whined, his face erupting from its position in his hands.

Raven finally scooped up the willpower to look him in the eyes. "You are literally to incompetent for your own good," she started. "You know very well that I don't like participating in this 'fun' you speak of, so why pester me about it, anyway?"

Also not wanting to answer the last part of her semi-rant because of his heartfelt crush towards her, Beast Boy exclaimed, "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"Says the one who thinks the American Revolution started in 1492 because of King Norm," she spat back.

He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck in an uneasy manner. "Heh heh, that was a one time thing. But seriously, dude, I'm not stupid!"

Raven fought the urge to snort. "Your vocabulary ranges from the word 'uh' to 'dude'. Point proven." She finally stood up from the couch and began exiting to retreat into her room, surely not wanting to fight in an argument she could easily and inevitably win.

As she was about to disappear into the coldness and solitude of her forbidden room, Beast Boy jumped up off the couch. "I'll prove to you that I'm not stupid! You'll see!" And as she slammed the door shut, restricting any biotic factor from entering into her private atmosphere, she felt a smile spread across her face and a tiny giggle escape her lips, and all she could think to herself was, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

It was 7:30 p.m. in busy, busy Jump City, and at last, all the Titans were now residing in their magnificent Titans Tower eating dinner.

As the super-powered teenagers gathered at their dinner table to feast on pizza, garlic bread, and soda, they noticed that something, or some _people_, were missing.

Or at least Starfire did.

"Friend Raven and friend Cyborg, do either of you happen to possess the knowledge of the location of boyfriend Robin and friend Beast Boy?" the gorgeous alien princess inquired, taking an ironically dainty sip of her 64 ounce bottle of mustard.

"No," the blue-cloaked empathic teen simply responded, taking a large bite of her pepperoni pizza slice.

Cyborg wolfed down his share of the pizza and hurriedly began advancing towards the untouched garlic bread; acting as if he hadn't eaten in over a decade. "Sorry, Star. I haven't seen 'em, either."

The redheaded girl twisted a frowny-face onto her delicate features, and as if on cue, the two temporarily missing Titans walked out of the hallway wearing mischievous grins. They began approaching the dinner table in almost a happy-skippty-doo form.

"Yo, where were you two at?" Cyborg questioned, being the first out of the three to notice their sudden appearance. He stuffed a 6 inch loaf of greasy, buttery garlic bread into his open mouth and began to chew noisily.

"Oh, nothing," Beast Boy answered cheerily, taking a seat next to Raven who just finished her first slice of pizza. Taking a slice of the Super Supreme pizza, he disposed of the sausage and pepperoni and took a hearty bite. In between chews, he decided to speak. "Hey, Rae. Pasar el queso."

Right after the words had been spit (literally) out of his mouth, Robin's face contorted into one of untamable laughter; struggling to even devour his first bite of bread.

_Robin was laughing at something Beast Boy said?_ Raven curiously thought to herself, the idea of such a feat enticing her. _Well, miracles happen, but I didn't think they happened this quickly…_

Wanting to hear what Beast Boy had stated, she gave him a quizzical look with her eyebrows as the changeling repeated what he had previously said.

"Pasar el queso, por favor."

And that was all it took for Robin to burst out into a fit of shockingly girly giggles.

_Heh heh, that's what she gets for calling me stupid,_ Beast Boy thought triumphantly. _She can't speak Spanish, she can't speak Spanish! Once again, man, I'm good! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, go Beast Boy, uh-huh, pelvic thrust!_

The gleeful shape-shifter continued to mentally victory dance inside his proud little brain as Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg continued to speculate on his newfound eccentricity, with Robin sprawled on the messy dinner table laughing like the overjoyed children on PBS Kids.

Cyborg furrowed his brow uncertainly. "Dude, is your girlfriend rubbin' off on you or somethin'?"

The Boy Wonder could not refrain from his strange spasm. The green teen began to giggle merrily as well which caused Raven to shoot daggers at him, metaphorically speaking, of course. Unaffected, Beast Boy continued giggling, sheepishly this time.

Starfire looked as puzzled as…well, a puzzle. "Boyfriend Robin, why do you laugh at what friend Beast Boy has said to friend Raven? Was it perhaps an insult of some sort?"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, I can speak English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit, but I don't speak Spanish, so drop the act right now."

Beast Boy grinned, his small fang poking playfully out of his curved mouth as he shook his head. "Lo siento, nena. Passar el queso, por favor."

_Man, if she knew that I just called her 'babe', she would totally shoot me_, he thought.

_Eh, it'd be worth it. It is Raven after all, hehe._

Robin continued blasting out jolly laughs and perturbing giggles, pizza crumbs and saliva soaring into air like ballet dancers, while the other 3 Titans were morphed into human (or in Cyborg's case, half human) question marks.

Throwing her arms into the air, Raven then banged her fists on the table in extreme annoyance and impediment. "Oh Azar, I give up. Robin, since you're laughing over there like some stupid little school girl, it gives me the right to conclude that you can understand what in Trigon's name this moron-" She wags her finger accusingly at the toothy changeling –"is talking about. So spill before I blast you into another dimension."

Quiet on the set.

To her delight, Robin finally put a hopefully perpetual halt to his laughing episode and cleared his throat. "Beast Boy's telling you to pass the cheese." With that, the masked boy pointed at the can of parmesan slightly ajar and about a few mere centimeters away from Raven's elbow.

Nodding a bit unsurely and cautiously, she picked up said can of sophisticated cheese and handed it over to its requester. One small step for man, a giant leap for mankind.

Beast Boy's grin widened as he happily accepted the parmesan. With his clumsy-ass fingers, the shape-shifter practically knocked over the can containing parmesan; bits and bits of cheesy crumbs snowing down onto the already messy and greasy dinner table. He then began to pour out two-thirds of it onto his second pizza slice. "Gracias, hermosa. Por cierto, te ves realmente bonita hoy." Though it looked like Alaska in the winter, he snatched the pizza slice and began to munch away on it, the smile never escaping his face.

_I just called her beautiful, aaaand I told her that she looked nice today,_ the changeling hip-hip hoorayed to no one else but himself. _Aww yeah, I scored some serious man points there. _His heart leaped elegantly and with an almost tangible freedom and grace at the feeling he had received after those foreign words had rolled off his tongue. He hadn't just said it to mess with her, either.

He really did believe that Raven was beautiful in every single way possible; from her face to her rare, exotic smiles and laughter to the way she pushed him away.

Robin snorted and began to pile his plate with heaps of bread and pizza.

The other 3 Titans resumed their reign of confounded confusion once more.

Starfire rubbed her temples uneasily and slowly stood up. "I am either hearing things, or Beast Boy has gone downright freaky. I am going to be in my room unless any of you need assistance." With that, the alien princess fled a bit gratefully and hastily into her floral colored bedroom.

Cyborg nodded in agreement without more than just an abrupt "mhm" before dumping his dirty dishes into the sink, and then, the mechanical man was off to dwelling as well.

Then, at the table sat the 3 remaining Titans: Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin.

"Raven," the bilingual shape-shifter said. "¿Vas a comer su pizza?"

The happy-go-lucky laughing little girl phase of Robin had now worn off and was now reduced to a microscopic chuckle.

Raven, on the other hand, was far from being amused or entertained.

She was even more annoyed with Beast Boy than ever before.

"Damn it, Beast Boy," she growled. "Will you please just speak in American English?" She then whirled around to face the silenced masked wonder. "Robin, please tell me what this foreign moron is saying."

Unbeknownst to the irritated purple-haired adolescent, Beast Boy flashed Robin a no-way-you're-telling-her-what-I-said look which resulted in Robin hacking a fake cough and standing up from his seat. "I'm sorry, Raven, but you're gonna have to figure it out on your own. You're not stupid, after all." He dismissed himself from the dining area and headed back to the training room, leaving only Beast Boy and Raven by themselves still seated at the dinner table that was now cluttered with a pizza box containing 3 left over slices of Super Supreme pizza and one thin slice of hardened garlic bread.

_Great, now I'm stuck with the fake Mexican kid,_ she sputtered to herself, putting her head into her hands, not even bothering to finish her final slice of pizza.

Said "fake Mexican kid" seized the opportunity to scooch his chair a hair closer to the unamused empath. The chair made an unappealing screeching noise as he was now within an index finger's distance from her.

She raised her head a little bit. "What do you want?" The green teen simply grinned the largest grin he could wear on his smug face; his fang glimmering un-inconspicuously in the room's bright lights.

_Oh Azar, why did he have to be so adorable?_ Raven groaned to herself. _It'd be almost unbearable to kill him properly under these circumstances._ She felt her heart sigh at the sight of Beast Boy's grin still implanted oh-so-cutely on his face.

_Stop it, Raven. Control your hormones. He's not even that cute._

_Psh._

"Well," she continued. "What _do _you want?"

"Besitos," he answered, the grin slowly crescendo-ing into a much larger one, if that was even humanly possible. His eyes twinkled with the kindred spirit his mouth presented.

The lights flickered on and off a couple of times as Raven reached her breaking point on the absolute irritation scale. Her amethyst tinted eyed twitched as if she had just underwent epileptic shock, and in the distance somewhere out there, you could hear a car alarm blaze off and a fire hydrant begin gushing out.

"I don't understand what you're saying!" she grimaced, the monologue accenting her voice now turning into a pitch resembling exasperation, and the dinner table split into 2 equal parts; the contents on the table experiencing a landslide race to the finish. "Look, Beast Boy, I know I called you stupid, and I'm sorry, alright?" She slumped down into an indigo colored heap on the raunchy, muddled tiled floor. Her hood was flung up to hide her humiliated facial features as she muttered a blurry apology to the speechless shape-shifter still seated in his chair.

Beast Boy kneeled down to accompany her, wrapping a lean green arm around her shoulder and casting the hood shrouding her head aside. "Aww, come on Rae, don't feel bad," he soothed in godforsaken English.

The girl looked up at him and smiled lightly. "I never said I felt bad," she teased, giving him a playful slug on the arm, to his bewilderment. "I'm glad you're talking in English again."

Helping her up, Beast Boy gradually stood up so the two were nose to nose. _Wow, he really has gotten taller over the years,_ Raven remarked as she reminisced to the good old days when she was still a head taller than him. She hadn't grown one inch, while her corresponding teammate had grown several. It was truly puberty at its finest.

Beast Boy's wacky grin reappeared on his face. "So, Rae…you never answered my question…well, sort of question."

The two began their stroll to the couch when Raven questioned, "What question?"

_Here comes the moment of truth,_ Beast Boy sang to himself as he sat down on the couch, feeling a spring bounce out of place.

"You asked me what I wanted, and I said besitos, so…can I have some besitos?"

Raven rolled her eyes and crinkled her pasty colored forehead. "I apologize, Beast Boy, but I do not know what a besitos is." Crossing her arms, she blew a puff of air which caused a loose strand of hair to whiplash her across the face.

_God, why does she have to be so darn cute?_ He asked himself in an awestruck wonder as he found the courage to scoot closer to her. As Raven continued to use the forces of nature to uplift her hair, he scoochity-scooched even more so that they were practically touching.

Still not noticing the change in space between them, Beast Boy continued to speak. "I'm not gonna tell you what it is, so you might as well make a lucky guess." _Hopefully lucky for me, anyway._

Raven stopped the facetious hobby she was participating in and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

And what happened next was unfathomable and unbelievable to her.

Beast Boy was grinning wider than he ever had before; so wide that a hippopotamus could probably walk in there, and he wouldn't notice. "Okay!" he affirmed cheerfully.

Raven sat there in solemn silence as if waiting for an order or something whimsical to happen. "Well?"

_Come on, dude. Make your move and fast before she blasts you out the window,_ his brain urged fervently.

Beast Boy pushed aside the strand of loose purple hair she was playing with earlier and tucked it behind her ear. At the unusual move he had just played, Raven's face turned scarlet. "B-Beast Boy," she inquired, fumbling with her words, her monotone shaking. "Wh-what are you doing?"

And the empath received the answer she had so desired when he held her face gingerly in his hands, leaned in, and locked lips with hers.

_I'm kissing her,_ Beast Boy's brain squee'd as his heart began thudding loudly and abnormally in his chest; butterflies calling for a celebration in the pit of his flip-flopping stomach.

_He's kissing me,_ Raven's brain alerted as she felt herself kissing him back to both of their surprise and delight. Another car alarm sounded off outside as the two Titans continued kissing on the couch. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him which caused the lights inhabiting the tower to flicker ever so slightly. Somehow, kissing the most unlikely person she'd ever kiss, or fall for, for that matter, made her feel…_happy_. For once in her 16 years of life, she felt happy. She felt safe.

She felt loved.

And boy, it was a nice feeling.

It was odd, though, because before she knew it, her tongue was in an all-out feud with his, and she could not seem to control herself. The microwave in the kitchen went "kaboom", breaking a nearby window, but neither the changeling nor the Azarathian seemed to give two flying shits about it.

_Oookay, this is officially the best day of my life,_ Beast Boy rejoiced to himself as he felt her give in to his sturdy arms, nearly falling on top of the happy green teen. _Who knew that one day that I'd finally get to meet lips with Raven; the girl I've been madly in love with for what seems to have been, like, three hundred years ago?_

_Heh, I knew she loved the ears…_

_Isn't this what you wanted? _Raven thought to herself, but as they two finally withdrew, she could feel the pang of disappointment screaming inside of her as she answered her innermost thoughts with a yes.

No further words were exchanged between the two. After a few seconds in silent serenity, Beast Boy gave her a peck on the cheek and made a mad dash for hid room, and Raven swore she could hear his childish giggles echoing off the walls as the door to his room finally closed.

The blender on the kitchen tower exploded as well, and as Raven sighed delicately and lay down peacefully on the couch, she couldn't stop the smile from fluttering onto her soft, pale lips, and all she could think was _Beast Boy, you're my favorite explosion._

The toaster then became the third victim to combust into hundreds of pieces.

_You're my favorite explosion._

**1 down, 12 more to go. The next one is called "Southern Constellations". If you read this without yawning or falling asleep or dying, then I officially hate you less than all/most of mankind. Please review and stay tuned. Oh, and stay fierce, my little armadillos.**

**Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy ~~~~~**

**-Izzy :3**


	3. Southern Constellations

**Hey guys, it's Thanksgiving Break for us Texans, so, voila, I'm updating again because I have nothing to do via hashtag no-life problems. I don't own Teen Titans, Pierce The Veil, or DC Comics, by the way.**

**A double thanks with tissues for those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. :-)) Enjoy this next bit for me, please.**

**-Izzy**

_Southern Constellations_

It was a strangely and seemingly abnormal day amuck the Titans in Jump City. No villains were triggering store alarms or making elderly women scream their unsanitary little dentures off which caused the 5 well-known, Californian super teenagers to ponder on what may have caused the lack of disturbances running loose as well as the agonizingly low crime rate the past week or two; surpassing that of the Great Hibernation of '08. Perhaps the villains were taking a long, "well-deserved" vacation for their foofaraw and puerile, frivolous efforts at let's say, taking over the world, or shoplifting Macy's.

Fortunately for them, though, because the Teen Titans themselves were occupied in their usual normalities; Robin working out non-stop 24/7 at the sweat smelling, almost greasy atmosphere of the training room, Starfire watching documentaries revolving around the nature of the supposedly interesting specimen, the fungi, Raven sipping down her small cup of herbal tea while atop the couch reading a book, and Cyborg playing his usual 2-3 hour rounds of video games with…

Wait a minute; maybe things weren't so normal, after all.

Beast Boy wasn't in the commons room making his typical failed attempts to beat Cyborg at Midtown Madness 2.

But no one had actually noticed the lack of changeling amid the unceasingly noisy yet undeniably peaceful lounge area because everyone was too absorbed in their own individual activities.

Until…

The lights all over the tall T-shaped tower began to flicker rapidly and intensely like fireflies buzzing around on a late midsummer night; carefree and brimming with glee. After 30 seconds of unnoticed and unkempt on-and-off, the lights finally made the unfortunate decision to shut themselves off completely.

Silence.

Then the sounds of Starfire's shrill and earshatteringly fearful screams, Cyborg's irritated moans, and a pained, rough grunt from the nearby training room filled the entire tower. The empath seated on the couch lost her grip on the book she had been reading, a slight vein pulsing and throbbing on her pale forehead at the buffet of sounds that had been provided seemingly unwelcomingly to her.

"QUIET!" she shouted in the loudest voice the superhero team had ever heard her intone.

A teal, almost fluorescent light began to materialize in front of the teenagers' very eyes; the owner of said miracle belonging to the metal man sprawled on the couch.

"I installed a flashlight into my circuits," Cyborg beamed as the room was soon illuminated with the blue emitting from Cyborg's robotic arm.

"Most marvelous work, friend Cyborg!" Starfire cheered, spinning around in one of her famous aerial circles, arms thrusted in the air as if some sort of New Years Party Celebration had been occurring at the very moment.

"Yay," Raven stated blandly, trying to focus on the book laying on her right side.

The doors slid open to reveal the Boy Wonder sauntering towards the rest of his team, minus the missing changeling. "Alright, team. It looks like there has been some sort of power outage all over Jump City," he informed in his most matter-of-factly voice with corresponding attitude. Allowing himself to place his green gloved hands on his hips, he gestured to Cyborg, who was still draped on the couch in a succumb looking fashion. In a very command-o voice, Robin said, "Cyborg, go power up the generator. Everyone else remain calm and stay where you are." Cyborg mumbled something incoherent under his breath but nodded, hoisted his half-human, half-metal body off the comforts of the couch, and ran to go accompany their generator. Robin nodded back approvingly, and with his left hand, he began counting off the team, mouthing each number subtly. He mouthed the number "four" as he pointed to himself, and puzzled, he began bobbing his head around in order to spot the missing member.

"Huh," he said to himself, slight astonishment rising up in his voice. Turning to the empath who was now meditating instead of reading, he asked in a demanding demeanor, "Raven, where's Beast Boy?"

Grumbling a bit, she opened one of her violet colored eyes; the irises fuming themselves, too. "How should I know?" she questioned, a bit harshly. Deciding to discontinue her meditation, she sat up on the worn-out couch, thinking to herself a bit unintentionally on the whereabouts of her annoying green crush, I mean, friend.

The heavy, thudding footsteps of Cyborg began to retreat to the commons area. "The generator's busted." He delivered the message with upsetting lament as he sunk down into the couch.

Starfire gasped a bit too loudly for their tastes. "Oh, friends! What are we going to do?"

Robin tousled his overly-spiked, jet black hair in extreme frustration and sighed. "I guess we'll just have to live with the light that we have and wait for the power to come back." Turning to Raven again, he ordered, "Raven, go look for Beast Boy. It's important that we all stay together in this situation."

"Why do I have to do it?" she asked in her monotone, a hint of exasperation wavering in her low voice.

Robin waved his hand in a "whatever" manner. "Reasons unnamed. Now go." He slyly took a spot next to his long-time crush, Starfire, and the two grinned awkwardly and widely at each other.

Raven "ugh'ed" and floated up from her position in the couch. _Well, he's probably not in his room, or he would have busted out of their screaming,_ she thought logically to herself. Tapping her chin lightly with the mere tips of her cool fingertips until her brain rolled onto a satisfying conclusion. Dark energy surrounded her for a brief 5 seconds, and then, she found herself on the roof of their T-shaped home.

Sure enough, the mischievous changeling was lying down on said roof, arms tucked behind his head, the typical goofy grin washed over his jade-colored face.

_I found him. Woohoo,_ she dryly cheered, lightly walking to where he was lying down.

Thanks to his highly-adapted, sensitive ears, the pitter-patter of footsteps caused him to jerk up and rub the back of his neck; the grin still implanted onto his face, his fang innocently sticking out of his mouth. "Hey Rae," he welcomed, patting down a spot for the purple-haired teenager to sit down.

_His face is strangely cute when he does that,_ Raven thought to herself as she accepted the invitation of sitting down next to him. _Oh, Azar. I did not just think that,_ she mentally scolded herself at the sheer thought of Beast Boy being…_cute_.

_Of course BB is cute! You sooo have the hots for him!_ Her disgustingly joyous Emoticlone Happy squealed in the adorable singsong voice she possessed.

_No, I don't! _Raven, to her dismay, denied, trying to flick the overly-gleeful Emoticlone out of her thought bubble.

_You so doooooo!_ Happy exclaimed, yet again, in her merry attitude, skipping about boisterously in Raven's cluttered mind.

…_I know, I do,_ the empath sighed, admitting a surprisingly quick defeat at her mental argument with her pink-clad Emoticlone. _It's not just that…he's just, ugh, dare I say, amazing in general. Where do I even begin? Okay, first he has those adorable pointed ears that protrude so childishly and innocently out of his little head. Then, he has that smile…damn that smile, and his fang always sticks out so cutely out of his thin little mouth…but enough with his looks, haha. He's always there for me even when I'm so abrupt and cruel to his immaturity and friendly nature, and-_

Sensing the uncomfortable silence between the two of them, Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Um, so Rae…what are ya doing here?" He paused a bit and squirmed closer to the now attentive half-demon. "I bet you missed me! You missed me, didn't you?" he declared, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

_Oh, gosh. He is too cute when he does that. Too cute,_ she thought miserably. Thankful that her hood was concealing her blushing face, Raven simply scoffed. "Don't call me Rae," she started. "And no. Robin told me to go look for you because the power went out."

_Aww, come on!_ Happy once again interjected. _You soooo missed him!_

The green teen's apparently "adorable pointed ears" drooped at the fact that Raven did allegedly not miss his presence. "Oh," he replied, trying to maintain the cheerful attitude he started off with. Silence again engulfed the two teammates as Beast Boy decided to lie down again, motioning for the other Titan to do the same. A bit reluctantly and unsurely, she did so and came face-to-face with a stunning and magnificent view that couldn't compare to anything she had witnessed recently: the starry night sky. Though Jump City's persistent and unsettling pollution usually disrupted communications and views of the glorious night sky, the tower was tall enough so that the view could still be treasured appropriately and in an almost HD version by the team.

"So, what are you doing up here, anyway?" Raven asked a bit curiously, though she attempted not to show it. "You've been gone the whole day."

Completely oblivious to the wondering tone Raven had presented him, Beast Boy sighed dreamily. "I've been here lying like this…watching the sky and all. Gosh, it's so beautiful during the night and day, isn't it?" He turned his head so that he facing her. _And the sky isn't the only beautiful thing up here right now_, he sighed to himself, wishing to get a glimpse of the purple-haired beauty. _I just wish she knew that I came here to think about her, too. It's kinda weird how the sky reminds me of her…_ He groaned inwardly trying to shake the thoughts of such fantasies and desires away from him and turned his gaze back to the sky; all the stars twinkling in their own chorus of infinite "hallelujah"s, mesmerizing all those who took the valuable time to observe their exquisite and eminent glory.

"Yeah," Raven simply agreed. She did agree with the changeling, though. The sky _was _marvelous looking…far more beautiful than almost anything she had ever laid her violet colored eyes on. _Oh, Azar. This is almost as benefiting as meditation._

"Have you ever done this before?" Beast Boy inquired, breaking the short quiet that had developed between the two stargazing friends. "Look at the stars, I mean?"

"Not really." The porcelain skinned empath turned her head to face him, her hood gingerly falling off; tugging gently at small wisps of her purple hair that licked her cheeks gracefully. Beast Boy turned as well and could feel his face growing warm with a fierce red blush. _Oh my God,_ he breathed to himself. _It really should be illegal to be that…beautiful. He was dying to take his hand and brush the hair away from her face._

_No, that'd be stupid,_ he countered, his ears drooping. _She'd throw me off the tower._

The pair quickly turned away from each other; the blush now mutual and dripping hazily off of their cheeks as silence continued to tug at the two Titans sprawled on the rooftop.

Beast Boy gulped and tried to keep the dying conversation intact. "Why?" He tried to restrain himself from even taking a quick peek at her, finding the girl to be too distracting to the task at hand.

Raven sighed, also trying to contain from looking at the boy who was lying down next to her. "I guess I never took the time to actually do it," she started. "In Azarath, we never had skies this beautiful, and even if we did, I wouldn't be able to look at them, anyway. The monks who raised me there never let me out of their temple…because I was half-demon and all, and…" She paused to draw in another breathy sigh, and Beast Boy swore to himself that he had never heard anything more precious in his entire life. "When I came to Earth, I never took the time to admire the simple creations nature had bestowed on us…" She paused again and felt small tears about to drop down her face. _Damn it, Raven. Don't cry. That's stupid. _Taking her index finger, she raised it to her eyes and wiped the group of tears assembling at the corner of her eyes. "I was too busy running away from my past," she added a bit quietly.

_N-now he's going to th-think we're s-sappy little schoolgirls,_ another one of her Emoticlones, Timid quietly peeped, concealing her tearstained face with the blundering gray of her cloak.

Raven felt herself mentally nod and suddenly felt something brush against her arm. Turning to her side, she saw Beast Boy's face staring intently at hers; their faces about 4 or 5 inches away from bumping noses. Emerald met amethyst, and Raven felt her heart begin to pump more and more blood; the pace of her circulatory system seemingly beginning to speed up by the second. The sight of him that close to her stunned her a little because she tried to scoot away in fear of more emotions getting loose, but the changeling sturdily held her arm down, took the other arm, and gently used his hand to swipe away the tears that were previously forming on her eyes.

The two of them felt their cheeks flush red again, but neither seemed to notice each other's blossom colored faces.

"I'm sorry, Raven," he quietly answered, suddenly flailing and then retracting his arm away from her face.

The girl graced herself with a soft, delicate smile, and Beast Boy felt his heart quivering joyously at the sight of it.

"At least you get to see them now…I mean, better late than never, right?" he added, his eyes never leaving Raven's.

The smile didn't leave her lips. "Yeah. The night sky really is beautiful…"

Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "Not as beautiful as you, though."

_Aww, shit._

The moment the words had made their devious, furtive getaway, the two teens glanced at each other: the indigo cloaked one was wearing a grateful and almost…_shy _smile, while the shape-shifter had face palmed with such a painful yet frigid force that could cause volcanoes to erupt in all of their sizzling, smoky-hot majesty.

"Do you really think that?" she suddenly questioned the shocked Beast Boy, her chalky complexion melting into a crimson color.

He slowly nodded, returning the blush. "Of course I do, Rae. You're more beautiful than any other girl I've ever met." _God, you're such a goober,_ he snapped at himself.

"Don't call me Rae," she responded a bit too quickly and bluntly for both of their tastes, her quavering voice trying to revert back into her monotonous drawl.

Eager to swap subjects, Beast Boy tapped her lightly on the shoulder and pointed at the sky beaming down at them. "Have you ever tried looking for constellations?"

The blurt-out relieved the emotionally conflicted teenage girl as she simply snorted and looked up to where his fingers were pinpointing. "Wow, big word alert. Watch out, SAT," she commented, regaining her deadpan monotone at last.

Beast Boy felt himself grin his toothy grin, and from his peripheral vision, he could witness Raven gazing up to where he was pointing at. "Look. It's Sagittarius the Archer." The stars were lined up to formulate an almost stick-figure looking human being with a makeshift bow and arrow.

Squinting her amethyst shaded eyes, she nodded. "I see it." She then turned so she was facing him once more. "Mind showing me more?" Her voice was one of fascination for the mysterious shapes that could be formed with the twinkling lights that smiled gracefully at them from the dark, almost pitch-black sky.

Beast Boy could feel his grin enlarge as he skimmed the spacious area for another constellation. He wagged excitedly at another spot in the sky, and Raven felt herself roll her eyes in mock annoyance. "That one is Scorpius the Scorpion," he stated proudly; his fang poking out of his mouth, glimmering with a brash pride.

"I never would have guessed," she sarcastically remarked, but she could indeed make out the faint tail of said scorpion constellation. Her eyes were seemingly glued to the endless blackish-blue above her, but at this point, she didn't really mind. The Azarathian enjoyed spending time outside admiring nature, _and _she received the bonus of doing it all with her one and only Beast Boy.

After Beast Boy finished naming two or three more of the stars' masterpieces, Raven turned her attention to the "all-knowing" changeling and vice versa. "So, who taught you all of this?"

Beast Boy sighed and leaned back on his lean arms, licking his lips; causing Raven to have the sudden and strange urge to lean closer and kiss them. "When my parents and I were in Africa, they'd show me the night sky and everything. They'd teach me about astronomy and stuff…like the constellations and the planets and the moons. I was only little and everything, but somehow, I seem to remember all of what they said to me…about the Milky Way and Ursa Major and everything." She noticed him sniffle a little bit, probably reminiscing all the moments he had spent with his parents and of course, the dreadful boating accident that had led to their deaths. A surge of sadness for the both of them passed through Raven's inner gut, and she quickly tried to shake it off.

"I never knew that about you," she said quietly, her starstruck gaze never faltering. "That's really nice."

"Yeah."

A cool breeze infiltrated their peaceful serenity, and Raven felt herself involuntarily shiver; the evil silhouette of the harsh wind embracing her bare legs with a sinister smirk. Finally taking her attention away from the stars and their sky, she looked down to see small, prickly goosebums begin to form almost avidly on said legs of hers. She wrapped herself up with her blue cloak burrito style to no avail; her teeth beginning to chatter and whole body system starting to collapse into a windy surrender.

_Now I wish my uniform included tights,_ she groaned disappointedly at herself.

Obviously still snuggly in the heat his own uniform provided him, Beast Boy turned to look at the shivering empath lying down beside him. Concern furrowed on his thin black eyebrows. _Aww, man. She's freezing,_ his brain barked at him. _Do something._

"H-hey, Rae," he said nervously. Trying to keep her freezing status as clandestine as humanly possible, she simply turned to him with an unconvincing, wavering smile. "Don't call me Rae," she replied, trying to remain monotone.

Beast Boy frowned. He wasn't _that_ stupid. Being the good friend he was, he could obviously tell when something was wrong.

"You look cold," he firmly reported, instinctively wrapping his arms around her petite, trembling body.

_Oh my Azar, he's so warm,_ Raven thought to herself, seizing the opportunity, no matter how out of character it was, to snuggle into the fold of his arms; a light blush beginning to form on both of the Titans' cheeks. The changeling also took this chance to pull her closer and squeeze her tighter; the blush reddening on Raven's cheeks as he did so. The Azarathian still couldn't believe it: Beast Boy was _cuddling_ _her_. He was fucking cuddling the fucking _fuck _out of her.

And she _liked_ it.

_Hehe, this is the best day everrrrrr!_ Happy cheered, doing a backflip somewhere in Nevermore.

_He so loves us,_ Affection blushed, trying to suppress the extreme urge to fangirl squeal by shrouding her pleasured face with her lilac colored hood.

Raven found herself to be speechless.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door…

_Dude, you're holding her! _Beast Boy's brain chirped with a squee. He could feel his frown turning upside down into his toothy, fanged smile. "Uh…are you still cold?"

Burying her face out of his supposedly snuggly arms, Raven looked up at his admiring, gentle, caring emerald colored irises, smiling a shadow of a smile and shaking her head.

His smile widened.

I never want this moment to end, he declared to himself. The green teen could feel himself leaning closer to kiss the empathic girl on the top of the head. A lavender tinted with a dab cinnamon scent entered his nostrils, and he sighed happily.

Raven, on the other hand, was still mustering up the courage to say something about the joyous occasion that was occurring between her and her fellow Titan.

_Maybe you should tell him you loooove him,_ Affection suggested quietly, still crimson under her floppy hood.

_But why? _Raven questioned the hopelessly lovesick Emoticlone sighing dreamily in Nevermore.

_It's incredibly obvious that the feelings are mutual!_ Affection exclaimed, elated. _He's cuddling you right now…I mean, he wouldn't cuddle Cyborg or anyone else. _Girlish giggles echoed throughout her joy-filled mind at the thought of the green changeling snuggling up to his mechanical friend.

Still enveloped in Beast Boy's arms, Raven sighed loudly. Luckily for her, he didn't notice, simply because he was too into the moment the two were currently in. _But what about my powers?_ She retorted to the somewhat stubborn-as-a-mule Emoticlone.

_Look at your cloak,_ the lilac cloaked doppelganger shot back smugly, arms folded across her chest primly.

Navigating her violet colored eyes down to her uniform, she gasped at the color her cloak had transformed into: white.

Her emotions were in complete balance.

Her emotions were not going to go completely haywire.

It wasn't a frivolous infatuation of any sort.

She really was in love.

_So that's why nothing blew up,_ Raven muttered to no one other than herself.

The solitude did not last long because within a small matter of 5 seconds, Beast Boy jumped back; releasing the shocked and practically dumbfounded Raven, much to her dismay.

"Duuuuude," he started, pointing to her cloak slightly accusingly. "Your cloak is, like…_white_."

Raven rolled her eyes out of automatic instinct. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He tilted his head in the slightest puzzlement. "But…why?"

_I guess I really do have to tell him,_ the purple-haired teenager reluctantly stated. _He wants to know why…and lying to him would be completely fruitless, anyway…_

The flurry of her multiple Emoticlones praised Azar and bursted into an unruly, yet somehow calming chorus of "good luck"'s and "you can do it"'s.

_Take a deep breath, Raven. You're not going to die. The worst that can happen is that he rejects you…_

Her heart shed a small group of crystal clear tears at the thought of Beast Boy turning her down and sending her to the firey pits of the dreaded Friend Zone.

_But you have to try, Raven,_ a giddy voice in her head breeched pleadingly.

"I love you," she quietly answered, words stumbling and falling. The empathic girl turned away from him almost immediately after the words were uttered out of her thin, pale lips.

And then…

Nothing.

Stifling the teardrops that were about to fall, Raven felt herself shrug and get up from the previous heap she was on the cold tower roof. "I'm sorry," she whispered, a stray streak of tears waterfalling down her rosy red cheeks.

But before she could float dejectedly away, a strong hand pulled at the hem of her now-white cloak.

Slowly spinning her head around to find the force tugging at her, she locked eyes with the green changeling who wore a soft, sincere smile on his equally rose-colored face.

He finally spoke.

"Don't go." There was a sense of longing dappled in his scratchy voice that corresponded well to the look his forest green eyes possessed.

The teenage girl started backing up so she was now sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Why?" Raven questioned, her voice's volume still patched into the quietness it had been her past few sentences. Another cold breeze filed in causing her to shiver once more, cursing at herself for not owning a decent pair of pants.

The next few minutes were a blur for said girl.

Beast Boy smoothed down the wisps of silky, purple hair the wind had tousled onto her cheeks and brushed them away with the tips of his gloved fingers. Then, he leaned forward slowly and steadily and locked his lips softly with hers as if she were an extraordinarily special Christmas ornament he didn't want to break. The kiss was loving and gentle; not at all the raucous and reckless ones one would find on a teenage sitcom like Degrassi. Raven's heart fluttered at the 12 seconds of passionate and fluffy lip action she received from the green teen. Raven's enthused Emoticlones began to celebrate by throwing an extravagant dance party in Nevermore, much to Rage and Timid's absolute disliking. _This is what you've been waiting for,_ she smiled to herself as she shyly kissed him back with the same gentleness and compassion.

When they had finally withdrawn, both of them had wide smiles inscripted onto their beet red faces.

"Because I love you, too," Beast Boy finally answered genuinely. His eyes were still gazing affectionately at the pleased empath, who couldn't help but attempt at maintaining her massive (for her, anyway) smile while shuddering at the coldness of the wind that intruded on them.

"Are you cold again?" he worriedly questioned her. Without giving her time to answer, he hurriedly wrapped his arms around her again, squeezing her harder than a dog's favorite squeaky toy.

"You didn't give me time to answer," Raven gritted through chattering teeth, the smile, much to her annoyance, never abandoning her newly kissed lips.

"I'll never let you freeze without me, Rae," Beast Boy simply stated, kissing the top of her forehead again. "Never."

The enthralled empath nestled her head against the crook of his neck, his arms still enclosed securely around her.

_I can't believe this is actually happening,_ they both thought to themselves in pure bliss.

"So, um…" Beast Boy coughed. "D-does that mean we're…_dating_?" The words felt truly foreign on his tongue; not quite familiar with this "dating" custom.

Raven giggled lightly at his question, which the changeling thought to be oddly cute. "If you're into those labels, then yes."

Not wanting to spoil the perfect moment currently unfolding before his very eyes, Beast Boy decided to grin candidly, his eyes never leaving his new girlfriend. "I love you, Rae."

Also not wanting to ruin what was occurring by correcting her changeling beau, Raven kept the unwavering smile embedded onto her facial features. "I love you, too."

And so they sat there for hours and hours on end until morning, admiring the luminesce of the stars emphasizing the already natural beauty of the endless evening sky that stretched out for miles and miles.

They couldn't help but thank the southern constellations winking down knowingly at them for being the reason that brought them together at last.

**The ending was a bit rough, so yeah, I'll be editing this some. D: But for the most part, I hope you liked it at least a little bit. I'll try to write "The Boy Who Could Fly" as fast as I can. Well, poop, thanks for reading. Yay. And don't forget to review and stay tuned, my duckys (Mad Mod alert).**

**-Izzy**


End file.
